The Ring On My Finger
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Who's bright idea was it to hold a medical conference in Vegas? Whoever it was they weren't very bright at least that's what April thinks when she wakes up as April Avery. Overnight she had become a different woman from single to married, from a virgin to not. At most importantly she had married and lost her virginity to her best friend Jackson Avery - What was going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring On My Finger**

April woke up her mind was hazy and fuzzy. She couldn't remember what happened last night, where she was, or how she ended up there and her head was pounding which meant one thing. Last night she was drunk, this morning she had a hangover. She groaned and rolled over bright sunlight hitting her face causing her to scrunch up her eyes and groan again. Her head was pounding, her body was sore, her mouth was as dry as sandpaper and so far her stomach was fine.

She arched her back stretching out the muscles and stretched her arms, her right hand hitting something next to her. She looked across and it was then she saw she was not alone and it was then she realized she was naked. She had slept with someone, she had been drunk, she had slept with someone. She had, she'd given away her virginity in a one night stand with some, some guy. She looked at the guy. It wasn't just any guy it was Jackson Avery – her colleague and best friend.

Then she remembered whispers from the night before calling Jackson's name and whispers of love. She was so screwed, there was one little fact that no one knew April was in love with Jackson but harboured her feelings because it wasn't that big a deal to her. The love she felt wasn't strong but after last night after making love with him she was screwed literally she was defiantly in love with Jackson Avery and defiantly in trouble.

Her heart and head were battling whether to flee or stay. If she stayed it could be the start of something and if she went she could keep it herself unless Jackson remembers who she was. Her thoughts were stalled however when Jackson rolled over and came face to face with her.

"Morning April," he smiled

"Morning," mumbled April

"Hey what's up?" asked Jackson

"I need to go," said April sitting up and clutching the bed sheets to her chest her eyes searching the room for her clothes.

Jackson's long muscular arms reached out and stopped her from leaving the warm confines of his bed.

"Don't go," he whispered

"Please stay have some breakfast," he said

"OK," agreed April "But you need to leave the room and while I get dressed,"

"Why?" asked Jackson as he slipped out of bed

"I'm insecure about my body ok. If you don't remember I was the twenty nine year old virgin," said April hiding her face in hands.

Jackson slipped on his boxers and crossed the room to her pry her hands from her face.

"Believe me when I say you have the body of a goddess. You're gorgeous and you have nothing to be insecure about. Before you say it you're not fat, you're a cuddly girl. Seriously guys don't like girls who have nothing on them. Guys like curves and you have perfect curves," smiled Jackson

"Really?" asked April a small smile on her face

"Would you like me to show you?" asked Jackson pressing a small kiss to April's uncovered shoulder

"That's ok," smiled April

Jackson looked up at her face and then slowly leaned over her and started peppering kisses all over April exposed skin.

These actions had April giggling and wiggling before Jackson realized her body and stood up.

April rose from the bed, sheets still clutched to her body and began to pick up her clothes that were scattered around the room. She watched for a moment as Jackson searched for a pair of jeans his back muscles rippling as he moved.

"There on the floor," she said as she pulled her dress over her head.

Jackson turned and spotted the jeans and pulled them on before looking up at her.

"Thanks and you're beautiful," he said

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"You know," said Jackson, as they were seated at the table. "I'm excepting you to freak out more."

"I'm sure it will hit more later," answered April. "I already had a freak out when I woke up and when I got dressed."

"Are you ok? You're not sore or anything?" asked Jackson.

"A little. But it feels like a good sore I don't remember a thing apart from whispers," admitted April, a piece of hair feel into front of her eyes and she reached up to push it back behind her ear.

It was then Jackson noticed the gold band on her finger and he reached out his hand to pull her hand to him. So he could see.

"Well this just got a whole lot more complicated," he muttered.

"What?" asked April.

Jackson looked at her inwardly debating how to break the news to her.

"Well by the ring on your finger I'm guessing you're no longer April Kepner. You're April Avery," answered Jackson.

April paled and looked at her ring finger and then Jackson and then back at Jackson. She paled more, her breaths started coming out fast and deep, nausea began to build in her stomach. She broke out in sweat as she went light headed and spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Jackson," she croaked.

Jackson was by her side in a second and then it went black.

There was no doubt in her mind as April came too that Jackson had caught her as she passed out, there was doubt in her mind that she was still in his room.

She cracked open her eyes and his worried gaze met hers.

"Jackson what are we going to do?"

"It's going to be ok you just get some rest," whispered Jackson.

The last thought on April's mind as she fell asleep was they were meant to be a medical conference right now.

That was how they got into this mess in the first place. A medical conference in the one and only place you'd think not to hold a medical conference – Las Vegas.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 2**

April awoke a while later.

"Hello," smiled Jackson.

April stretched and smiled.

"You're still here?" she asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes," smiled Jackson. "Where else would I be?"

"The conference," answered April. "That is why we're here after all."

"Why would I want to be stuck in a conference when I have you in my bed?" asked Jackson.

April ran a hand across her face and saw her ring.

"Do you think we slept together after we got married or before?" asked April.

"Probably after," answered Jackson. "Why?"

"I never told anyone this. Everyone already teased me about being a virgin. I wanted to save it for the man I was going to marry. I promised my mother and father and Jesus I would wait," answered April, looking down.

"Well technically we did get married," whispered Jackson.

"I know but we don't know what's going to happen and I know I should be freaking out right now and being April Kepner but I'm not and that's scares me and I don't feel guilty about breaking my promise," ranted April.

"There's April," smirked Jackson, stretching out on the bed next to her. "As I did say before we are married so maybe that's why you don't feel guilty."

"Or maybe the guilt is yet to come," answered April, sitting up.

"Or," said Jackson, pulling her down to him. "Maybe you should just go with the flow."

"Maybe some of your laid back Avery charm rubbed off on me," answered April.

"Maybe," shrugged Jackson. "So since we're not going to the medical conference what do you want to do?"

"I think I'd like to shower," answered April. "Alone."

"I respect you and I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do," Jackson said, reassuringly.

"I know I just want to collect my thoughts and I like my showers," answered April.

"That is true you can spend forever in there," answered Jackson.

"Oh god," groaned April, holding her head in her hands. "We live in a frat house how are we meant to keep this quiet?"

"Why don't you shower and then we can figure out what we are going to do?" asked Jackson. "I want to be with you, I think and it is a bit unconventional that we got married and then we go out."

"But maybe it's meant to be that way," answered April.

"Maybe we should just see where it takes us," suggested Jackson.

April nodded. "But I still see how we can keep it from everyone and have no one find out. I mean we work at Seattle Grace and it is the filled with gossip every day I mean anyone could find out and my parents. Oh god if my parents find out they are going to kill you and then there's your mother," gabbled April.

Jackson knew never to shut April Kepner up in the middle of a rant so he didn't he listened and paled at the thought of her parents killing him and then listened some more. Then he kissed her and smiled.

"Sorry was the only way I could think of to shut you up," answered Jackson. "I don't know what your parents would do. I do know everyone could find out but not if we're careful and my mother loves you so when she eventually finds out she will be ok with it. Well maybe not at first but she'll get over it and throw us a party."

April nodded.

"Actually speaking of my mother," muttered Jackson, glancing at the clock. "She's speaking in half an hour and she's going to kill me if I'm not there."

"Well then let's go," smiled April.

"You'll come with me?" asked Jackson.

"We have to take the rings off of course and I need to go on the pill nothing to do with your mother but yeah I'll come with you. I just need to change," answered April.

"What about showering?" asked Jackson.

"Do you want to miss your mother's lecture and get lectured yourself?" asked April getting up.

"No," answered Jackson, getting up himself. "It's just you smell like sex and you know how my mother is with your sex life," answered Jackson.

April paled. "Yeah I don't want to have that conversation with your mother."

"Relax the conference is downstairs take five minutes to get to," smiled Jackson.

"If I give you my room key will you get me some clothes while I shower?" asked April.

"Roommates?" asked Jackson.

"Rooming by myself the only other people who came were Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Owen and they have there own suites," answered April.

"Sure," answered Jackson. "Anything specific you want to wear?"

"No just choose something for me," called April, as she started the shower.

"Well don't take to long," called Jackson, as he exited the room.

In the shower April froze. She had just given Jackson permission to go though her underwear drawer. She thought about going after him but they had slept together last night, he'd seen her underwear and he was technically her husband.

She calmed herself and got on with her shower not think that Jackson was going though her drawers.

Next door Jackson had just finished picking out April's clothes and was heading back into his room as the shower shut off.

April glanced at the clothes as she came out of the shower. He had selected a red dress with white polka dots, black flats and simple red lace lingerie.

"I'm going to head into the shower," said Jackson.

April just nodded and the door closed. Jackson Avery had been in her underwear drawer.

She was dressed and drying her hair when Jackson came out of the shower.

"Oh seconds thoughts that dress wasn't a good idea," said Jackson.

"Why?" asked April.

"Look in the mirror," answered Jackson.

April glanced in the mirror and saw the hickeys on her chest.

"I'm going to have to go get a shirt and trousers," she muttered, standing up.

"And make – up for your neck," added Jackson.

"I'll see you down there," called April, as she grabbed her bag and headed to her room.

"Your dress," called Jackson, but she had already gone.

Jackson smiled and folded up April dress and underwear from the night before and laid them on a chair before getting ready himself.

Minutes later he was ready and there was a knock on his door.

"Hey you ready!" called April.

"I thought you were meeting me down there," called Jackson, as he went to the door.

"Changed my mind," said April, brushing hair out of her face.

"You need to take the rings off," said Jackson.

April glanced down at her wedding and engagement ring and nodded sliding them and slipping them in purse.

"Now we can go," smiled Jackson, resisting the urge to hold her hand.

All though the lecture April was thinking about Jackson and meeting Jackson's mother again. She shook her knee, she tapped her fingers on her thigh until Jackson grabbed her hand to stop her.

Applause sounded though the lecture hall a while later and April sighed.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

"You really don't want to meet her do you?" asked Jackson.

"Would sex get you out of it?" asked April.

Jackson turned to April surprise on his face.

"You still need to go on the pill," he whispered.

Her face fell.

"I suppose if you wanted to we could find a clinic near and you could get some," answered Jackson.

"I just figured we're married. We did it we were drunk and I don't know what I missed," answered April.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," whispered Jackson.

"I want to," she whispered, looking at him.

"Mother incoming we need to move," whispered Jackson.

"Let's go," smiled April.

Soon as Catherine Avery zoned in on them Jackson and April hurried out a side door as a group of people walked in front of her and she lost them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 3**

"I forgot you have to wait for the pill to get into your system," whispered April, as they walked back into the hotel.

"Its fine Apes we'll just have to wait a couple of weeks. It's no big deal," smiled Jackson.

"Really?" asked April.

"Really," smiled Jackson. "Now how about lunch. We missed breakfast and from what I can recall we had a workout last night so you must be starving because I know I am."

April blushed and Jackson chuckled.

"Anyone could be around. Your mother, Meredith, Derek, Cristina or Owen," hissed April.

"Sorry," smirked Jackson.

"But your not," hissed April.

"No I'm really not but lunch," asked Jackson, with a laugh.

"Is this my husband treating me?" asked April.

"Yes," answered Jackson.

A few days later.

Jackson sighed, he knew April had gone into an on call room a while ago – to sleep. It was two fifty am, they were both on the night shift and it was pretty dead. No incoming traumas, they had rounded on their patients. So he was going to go and curl up with his wife. His wife, wow he was till getting used to that. He knew how to deal with April, though saying deal with sounds wrong. He knew April, he knew her tendencies to freak out, babble and be paranoid. He knew how to live with her and he was happy.

He knew the room she was in. He had seen her go in. Now he was slipping into the same room, locking the door – they weren't public yet – toeing of his trainers and curling up next to her.

She woke a while later, her vision blurred as she came round, then she realized it was dark. Well it was still early morning. Then she realized she resting against a chest, her husbands chest and light from anywhere in the room was blocked out.

She smiled, checked the time and her pager and snuggled into Jackson's chest closing her eyes to get a bit more sleep. But as she did the beeping started, simultaneous beeping. Signally both pagers. April groaned sat up and grabbed it before gently nudging Jackson.

"Jackson we're needed in the pit," whispered April.

"You go. I'll follow," whispered Jackson.

April nodded.

She was just about to get up when Jackson grabbed her arm and pulled her into a longing, long and tender kiss that left her breathless.

"Jackson," she groaned. "Needed in pit."

"Go," he smiled. "I'll follow."

April smiled and slipped out of the on call room shrugging on her lab coat as she ran.

It was only a matter of minutes after April entered the pit that Jackson turned up. Soon they were hard at work saving lives.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 4**

"Does Kepner look different to you?" asked Cristina.

Everyone glanced at April, except Jackson who was already looking at her. April was stood in line in the cafeteria.

"No," he answered.

"Yeah she has sort of a glow," answered Meredith.

"She's coming this way," hissed Lexie.

April sat down and as she put a fry in her mouth, pagers starting beeping. She grabbed her fries and ran towards the ER. Only throwing them away when she got to the door.

Soon the ER was a mess of car crash victims. A while later while most of her colleagues were in surgery with their various attendings April was still in the ER with Hunt and Jackson.

She sank into a chair behind the desk and sighed.

"Tired?" asked Jackson, with a smile.

April looked around and saw no one within ear shot.

"Yes," she whispered. "Because someone kept me up last night."  
>"You weren't complaining," smirked Jackson.<p>

"Cristina's coming in," whispered April.

Jackson smirked at April and then managed to assume a blank expression.

The phone rang and April picked it up and jotted down the details of the incoming trauma.

"Incoming trauma. RTC. ETA ten minutes," she announced to the other surgeons and staff.

She stood up and started to walked past Jackson when her stomach lurched violently and she stopped suddenly.

"You ok?" asked Jackson.

"I think so," she whispered.

As April started to move again her vision blurred, her heart rate and breathing speed up as she felt her palms get clammy. She knew what was happening but she was panicking. She grasped Jackson's arm, she didn't know he was still stood next to him but she just knew he was. Then she dropped.

"April!" shouted Jackson.

He was in shock as his wife just collapsed in his arms. He had been about to suggest she go and lay down because she looked exhausted. She had clutched his arm suddenly just as he had been about to move. He had looked at her, her face white, her body swaying, her eyes unfocused and then she fainted.

"Avery what happened?" asked Hunt.

"She's just fainted," answered Avery, keeping his on April's still form.

"Right get her in a exam room and do a blood test. I'll come as soon as I've got the pit covered for a couple of hours," answered Hunt.

Jackson nodded as a trolley was brought over.

April was soon situated into a room, Jackson drew her blood and sent a nurse of with it – with a rush order on it and orders to page him or Hunt when the bloods were ready.

"Avery were are we on that blood?" asked Hunt.

"It's just go to the lab I put a rush on it and they'll page you and me when the results are ready," answered Jackson.

"Well I think we should get a full work up down. Did she hit her head?" asked Hunt.

"No I caught her before she could. She grabbed my arm and then she dropped," answered Jackson. "I caught her."  
>"Go back to pit and I'll page you when I have the results," said Hunt.<p>

"With all respect Dr Hunt I don't think I'll be able to work with April like this," answered Jackson.

She blinked her vision blurry as she came to. She opened her eyes and she could see bright lights and hear beeping.

"Kepner welcome back," said Hunt, coming into the room.

"What happened," she whispered.

"You collapsed due to exhaustion and dehydration," said Hunt. "And you're pregnant. That's the main reason to the exhaustion and dehydration. I'll give you some time to process the news."

Hunt left and immediately Jackson came in.

"Hunt told me you collapsed because of dehydration and exhaustion how you feeling?" asked Jackson.

"I'm pregnant," whispered April, tears in her eyes.

Jackson was besides her side in seconds, sat next to her and pulling her into his arms.

April gasped and sat up.

"Did Hunt call my parents?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Jackson. "I'll go find out and you stay here and rest."  
>"I'm not an invalid," she answered.<p>

"I know," he smiled. "But you've just been admitted and you collapsed so your only job is to rest."

Jackson headed to the door.

"Jackson," called April.

He turned back to her.

"I'm pro life," she answered.

"I know," he smiled. 

Jackson headed off to find Hunt while April settled into a peaceful slumber her hand resting over her stomach.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 5**

"Jackson we should move out," said April.

"Why don't we taught about this later," said Jackson. "Like out somewhere."

Before April could questioned him further, his pager went off and he headed away from the cafeteria and April watched him go.

"Kepner you were just making gooey eyes at Avery?" asked Cristiana.

"What? No," answered April.

"Yeah you totally are," answered Meredith.

Jackson came back.

"False alarm," he answered, dropping back in his seat.

"I'm going getting some water," said Meredith.

"Um yeah me too," smiled Cristina.

The twisted sisters got up and walked off.

"Have you taken your pill yet?" whispered Jackson.

"Jackson people can hear," hissed April.

"The pill?" asked Cristiana. "Who do you need the pill more."

"No one Fine yeah it's you know just in case I get drunk," shrugged April.

"Like Vegas. You were drunk in Vegas. You about love and marriage and you were with Jackson, who was also quiet inebriated," said Cristina.

"What?" asked April,

Cristiana suddenly looked up at the pair of them.

"Your asking her about a pill. You both happy and you've changed since Vegas," she said. "Oh my god you married Jackson in Vegas!"

"Who married who is Vegas?" asked Lexie, sitting down with them.

"April married Jackson," answered Cristina.

"Oh I did that with Mark," said Lexie.

All eyes turn to her and April and Jackson made there get away.

"Oh and moving out, getting our own place I think it's a brilliant idea," smiled Jackson.

"Really?" asked April.

"Yeah," smiled Jackson.

She made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a squeal and Jackson found himself tugged into an on call room.

But before he could get though the door a voice rang out.

"Jackson Avery!"

He turned.

"What's this I hear about you getting married in Vegas?"

"Mom!"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 6**

"There's no way I can pretended I didn't hear or see her is there?" asked Jackson.

"You said her name," answered April, hiding behind the door in the on – call room.

"We'll talk about moving later. I'll lead mum away," whispered Jackson.

"Is that your wife you're talking to in there?" asked his mother.

"Mum I think we should talk somewhere else," answered Jackson.

"No I want to meet her unless this isn't her," answered his mother.

"Mum. It was a quick thing and we're still finding our feet please just give us a few more days," answered Jackson.

"Fine. I'll go for now," answered his mother. "But I'll be back."

With that last comment she walked off down the hall.

"She's not going to leave us alone is she," groaned April, as Jackson closed the door.

"Nope she'll be with Dr Webber and she won't leave until she sees you," answered Jackson.

"Well let's make use of the time we have," grinned April, dragging him to the bed.

"I like the way you think Mrs Avery," smirked Jackson, as he pulled off her top, peppering her neck and stomach with light feathery kisses.

"Oh we have a ultrasound at one," groaned April.

Jackson nodded. "That's not for another," he checked his watch. "Forty five minutes."

And silence fell for the next thirty minutes apart form moans, groans and pants.

"Come on Jackson we need to go," answered April.

They hurriedly redressed and separately rushed up to OB.

Minutes later they were sat in Dr Roberts office, gel on April's stomach and staring at their baby.

"Jackson's that's our baby," breathed April.

"Yeah," smiled Jackson pressing a kiss to April's forehead.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ring On My Finger**

**Chapter 7**

"So when am I going to meet your wife?" asked Catherine.

Jackson was in the ED, as was April and Catherine Avery was still poking about.

"Mom," he groaned.

"April would you mother be upset if you got married and wouldn't tell her who you were married to?" asked Catherine.

April thought of the conversation she had, had with her parents a few days ago and nodded. "She would."

Catherine turned to her son as he looked at April and mouthed 'Thanks'

'Just tell her' she mouthed.

"Mom," he said.

The phone rang and April rushed off to answer it.

"Ok we have a incoming RTC eta five mins. Two cars collided side on ten patients, three critical," shouted April. "Let's move people."

The ER was a rush with activity as non urgent patient were moved up to wards and cubicles and trauma rooms were stocked.

The first trolley came rushing in as April pulled her hair up.

"Ok this is Brent Matthews, twenty six, said the ENT. "Unconscious at the scene GCS of eight, systolic of hundred forty over ninety and rps below ten. There also a piece of window stuck in his upper abdomen."

"Trauma One," said April.

Catherine watched as her son watched April work.

"It's April isn't it?" she asked.

He turned to look and her and nodded. "Yes April is my wife."

She nodded. "She's a good girl."

April's head popped out of the room. "Jackson can I get some help.  
>"Bye mom," he said, before heading into the trauma room.<p>

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
